


fight and pleasure.

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creepy, Criminal!Reader, Dark!Steve, Dry Humping, F/M, HYDRA!reader, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Sexism, Sexual Assault, Steve being a jerk, dark!Reader, no actual smut, reader is working for hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Steve knocks out everyone in the elevator, but for you…his plans are a little different.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	fight and pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stupid one-shot I came up with because I love dirty things happening in an elevator and I wanted a break from studies. Please note that the scene goes differenly than in the movie. Enjoy!

“Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?” asked the Captain.

There was silence in the elevator. His shoulders were squared, but not tensed. From the side, you observed a negligible change in his stern and stoic expression. You admired his composure and his mind. Not only had he detected the intentions of you and the other men, but he also seemed unaffected by the upcoming onslaught. You imagined that the confidence came from being a supersoldier and ages worth of fighting experience. His bravery and calmness were inspiring.

Steve’s blue eyes betrayed his disappointment as he scanned through the men, hoping to see one man decent enough to back down. He was as hopeful as you weren’t. As he shifted on his heel, his piercing gaze fell upon you. He paused, just as he had when he had entered the elevator.

You returned to him a blank stare, unwilling to give away your thoughts to his search for the truth.

“Ma’am?” he uttered.

Your chest fluttered.

“Do you want to leave?”

His glare softened on your body as he stepped aside and pointed a hand at the door.

“I insist,” he added.

The smirk of the man beside you confirmed the cause of the sting burning in your pride. You narrowed your eyes, breaking your restraint to scowl at him. He had singled you out, doubted, and belittled you, only because you were different than the rest of them.

You might be in the elevator just for the money, but Steve helped you become doubly motivated to attack and deliver him to the devious organization. But having been used to being subjected to such judgment numerous times before, even by your current employers, you decided to not act on your impulses.

Instead, you glanced at Brock, waiting for him or someone else to start the attack before you got your fill. He had his back turned on you, but with Captain distracted, the man in the front took his chance to turn around and struck Steve with an electric prod. After that everything happened in a rapid blur.

The elevator was stopped. The men launched like wild dogs on the supersoldier in order to overpower him.

Your heart pounded in your chest at the rush of adrenaline. You had felt nervous before at doing dirty deeds but never had you ever attacked a personality as important and loved as Captain America. There was a certain thrilling joy to it as much as there was fear. Especially when you knew that he could be as much of a dick as any other man in the enclosure.

Everything seemed to go good at first. Steve had fought back hard, but he had been overwhelmed by the men enough for you to bring out the high tech cuffs from the suitcase that they had given you and use one of them to pin his right hand to a metal panel built into the elevator wall. You swore that you heard him mutter ‘bitch’ before he slammed his boot into your chest. You fell back on to the floor, giving him space to deal with the rest of the men with one hand and two legs.

The blow was hard. The pain rang through your rib cage and you could already imagine the bruise that would be there later.

“C’mon, get up! Use the other one, quick!” Rumlow screamed at you.

You pushed yourself to your feet and readied the other cuff. The scene before you wasn’t good though. Steve had managed to knock out several of the men and was on the verge to free his hand from the cuff. You were beginning to see the signs of a losing battle.

Brock tossed a prod at you and yelled for you to go at the supersoldier. Pushing aside the uncertainty, you charged at his back with the prod. Steve turned before you could even touch him. His skills became sharper by the second.

He caught your wrist and squeezed it. He was not being gentle anymore, the pain of your bones, muscles and tendons crushing together made you drop the prod. When Rumlow launched at him, he got a kick in the gut. Steve’s gaze became dark as he looked coldly into your eyes. Your breath became shallow.

You attempted to deliver a punch or a kick, anything, but Steve was faster. Your eyes widened as you saw the bulky cuff come towards your face. He pulled you forward as you tried to dodge the blow. Steve hit your jaw with the cuff, the blunt sting rattled your teeth. Blood pooled in your mouth and you went flying to the other end of the elevator from the punch.

You crashed on a bed of bodies and cupped your mouth immediately, hoping to lessen the ache as well as to stop the flow of blood. Tears came automatically from your eyes. You inspected to your mouth for any broken or chipped teeth but were glad to find none.

The last of them fought with Steve and failed. Brock said something to the Captain, the fought, something banged into the ceiling and dropped on the floor before and everything became quiet except for your and Steve’s heavy breathes. From the side of your eye, you saw Brock wasted on the floor among his men while Steve muttered back a remark and retrieved his shield.

As you saw the man stand tall and unaffected in the middle of the bodies that he had easily damaged, you debated whether you should get up to disarm him again or not. You still had some fight left in you, and Brock had seen that as well. You didn’t want a pay cut for being lazy, afraid, and ineffective on a mission they already had deemed you to be unfit for. And you’d rather be knocked unconscious with proof that you fought till the last breath rather than risk the only reason why you decided to work for Hydra.

You slowly raised yourself on your palms and knees, preparing your leg for a sweep kick as you studied his stance. Steve turned his head towards you and smiled. His rage somehow dissolved into amusement when it came to you and you did not like that.

“Still got some fight?” He asked.

Steve lowered himself and grabbed your elbow. He hauled you up as if you weighed nothing and threw you into the same wall you had cuffed him to. The collision wasn’t pleasant for your head and back. You groaned as the Captain cornered you.

His larger built shadowed over you as he planted his hands on the wall, on either side of your waist. You heaved uneasily as you saw the menacing gleam in his eyes.

He scanned the coagulating blood smeared on your jaw and tutted.

“Told you to leave, didn’t I?”

You glared at him as you contemplated his course of action. Was he just making fun of you or did he plan to attack you after? In either case, you could not be found caged by him like a scared little cat.

“I’m not particularly fond of ruining pretty faces, but on occasions, I’m compelled to do it,” he said.

Out of all the things you had imagined Steve and his righteous self to be like, being a jerk was something you had not accounted for. It was interesting but highly bothersome.

“Fuck you!” You spat at him.

Droplets of blood painted his face. You drew your body back to aim a kick at his chest. His body was like a wall made of steel that was barely moved by the hit. It was embarrassing for you, yet he wanted to make it worse.

Steve replied by slamming your body back into the wall with his own. He tackled the thrashing of your hands by gathering your wrists and sticking them together on the wall with the help of the cuffs that were made for him. It was impossible for an ordinary human like you to get yourself out of the technology designed to stop a supersoldier.

In anger and desperation, you flung your feet at him. But he caught them easily.

Humiliation burned in your cheeks and body as Steve parted your legs and slotted himself between them. He pressed himself flush against you, letting you feel his heat and hardened muscles as closely as you could. You struggled to breathe as he mushed your breasts with his chest. You were already ashamed of being caught in such a compromising position with the enemy by your colleagues and bosses.

You froze in further horror as you felt him hard against your core. The sick fucker was getting aroused by dominating you.

“Oh, I’d love to, sweetheart,” he whispered into your skin as he caressed your cheek with his lips and nose. “But I think one of us should buy dinner first and after that, I can cuff you to the bed, show you your place. I bet you’ll like that, won’t you?”

Thoroughly disgusted by his words and actions, you squirmed more violently to free yourself of him. But the tight cuffs and the harsh grip on your thighs gave you no reprieve.

“Get off me, you sick old pervert!” You snarled at him.

He was undeterred. He chuckled and instead of moving away, he began to drive his hips into your pelvis at a lazy pace. You wanted to rip his head off.

Steve panted heavily into your ear, his hot breath tickled you while his hands crept to your behind and cupped your buttcheeks in each of them. He drove you into himself to meet his thrusts. It was difficult enough to wrap your head around the fact that the beloved saviour of the people, Captain America would be into crossing the lines of consent with a criminal, you could not even begin to understand how he could want to get off in a situation where his life was under threat.

The was a bang on the doors of the elevator and a masculine voice called for Steve to surrender. You were glad that they were here finally, and you were saved from seeing the end of what Steve wanted to do.

Steve grunted in disappointment at having to stop before he could finish. He pulled away and began thinking while the men outside began to open the door. Steve was swift with his actions. He took his shield to cut the cords that held the elevator. Without wasting a second, he grabbed your body tightly against himself as the elevator dropped at the speed of gravity.

His body cushioned you from the harsh impact as the elevator jolted into a halt at a lower level. Your hearts pounded against each other. It was an awkward moment and you hated him more for being valiant right after assaulting you.

Footsteps could be heard from outside again. They were coming for him.

Steve held your face with his left hand as he stared into your eyes with the last glints of lust.

“I hope we meet again, kitten,” he said with finality.

And just as you waited for the relief of him leaving you alone for once and for all, he tilted your head and latched his lips onto your neck. You squealed as you felt teeth, lips, wetness, and suction at once. It was a strange and unnecessary thing to do when he had to run urgently, but he seemed bent on leaving his mark on your body in the shape of a bruised hickey to add further to your humiliation.

Once he was done, he stood back and reviewed his work in a quick second. He gave you a satisfied smile and a pat on the shoulder as he readied his shield in his hand. You sneered at him as he walked to the end of the elevator and peeked out of the glass wall.

Steve walked back to the opposite end put the shield in front of his face. He looked at you for the last time to give you a wink and half a grin before he shot himself out of the elevator.

You sincerely hoped that he broke a few bones.

The elevator opened with a loud clang and in came the men clad in black tactical suits and armour. They were disappointed to find the Captain gone and puzzled to find you cuffed to the wall. You hated to imagine the thoughts and conclusions forming in their minds, what was worse was that you couldn’t say that they were wrong.

“What happened to you?” One of them asked.

“Just fucking get me out of this!” You barked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
